The Blooming Cherry Blossom
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Sakura tells Lee she'll go out with him, only if he changes how he looks. And after a transformation, Lee becomes the man of any girl's dreams! LEEXSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Filler: A Blooming Cherry Blossom

Sakura walked out of her apartment looking for a little while to take a walk. She wasn't busy. No missions, no training sessions and nothing to do.

The streets of Konoha was filled with many people and different smells filled the air.

Sakura smiled. Today was going to be a beautiful day…

…Until she couldn't stand anymore of the noise, and went to the quiet Training Grounds.

Sakura approached the training grounds where she spotted Lee, working on his Taijutsu. His iron claps tinged at he moved about. Lee didn't notice Sakura yet.

Sakura smiled as Lee continued training.

Ever since Sakura started training under Tsunade's wing as a medic ninja, she had grown stronger, not to mention more confident.

Lee whizzed through the air, pumicing a boulder to pieces. The river shined brightly, beside him.

But Lee suddenly made a false move, turned around abruptly and his leg caught in the jagged rock's edges and he started bleeding.

Sakura gasped, and ran to Lee's aid.

Lee dropped on the ground, unable to move his leg. He saw Sakura running to him and gasped too. "Sakura-san! What are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't answer, but she held Lee's leg and amputated it onto a rock and cupped her hands together. She then, using her amazing healing powers, stopped the bleeding in Lee's leg.

"There. I stopped the bleeding for now. But you might want to get a wrap for that later." Sakura smiled and wiped a drop of sweat off her forehead.

Lee smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-san!"

Sakura smiled as well. "You're Welcome, Lee-san."

Sakura helped Lee get up to his feet and let him sit by the bank, while she looked through her belongings for a spare wrap. She rolled it out and wrapped it slowly around Lee's leg.

"Under Tsunade-sama's guidance, I am still unable to completely heal wounds, but I can heal them temporarily." Sakura explained.

Lee smiled at Sakura who's short cherry blossom colored hair blew freely in the wind. Her green eyes glowed in the sunlight and Lee was happy she was here to help him.

"Why are you here, Sakura-san?" Lee asked.

"I was out for a walk."

"I see. Were you training?"

"Nope. I'm not busy today."

"So you have today as a spare day!"

"Yep."

"I was still training. Gai-sensei says I must become stronger!"

Sakura smiled and she tightened the wrap a little and sat on the ground. Lee patted his leg with the wrap over it and smiled at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back and stood up. She started walking towards the river bank to view the scenery.

Lee rose up too and followed her.

"Isn't it beautiful today?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Everyday is beautiful!" Lee exclaimed.

Sakura gave out a little laugh and put a fist over her chest.

"Umm…Sakura-san…I just happened to notice…" Lee started.

"Hmm?" said Sakura.

"You are smiling on the outside, but you seem sad, on the inside."

Sakura's eyes grew a little wider. She didn't think that Lee would have figured out that she was depressed, even on this fine gorgeous day.

Sakura smiled a weak smile and looked down at her feet.

"Well…the truth is…I'm still thinking about Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said.

"Sasuke-kun…" Lee stated.

"I wish he'd give me a chance to show him that revenge seeking is no way to live his life." Sakura said. She flipped back a bang of her hair and the wind rustled the leaves.

Lee stared at Sakura admiring her beauty and great will to life.

Sakura turned and faced Lee with a smile. "Well, enough about me, Lee-san. What are _you _doing today? Just training by yourself?"

Lee laughed and thrust a fist into the air. "Neji and Tenten are on a mission! So that is why I am training alone today!" _Or they just ditched me. They claimed to have a top secret mission but they started to back away slowly and ran away from me today._

Sakura nodded. She sniffed the air and caught Lee's scent. It was a warm, soft scent. It wasn't the very best smell, but it was comfy and cozy. Sakura liked it that way.

"Well, Lee-san, I'm going to keep walking. Be careful." Sakura said to Lee and started to walk away.

Lee smiled and waved goodbye. "Yes! Thank you, Sakura-san! Have a good day!"

Sakura felt grateful for Lee when he risked his life to save her from those Sound nins in the second stage of the Chuunin Exam. She grew great respect for him, and enjoys visiting him.

(Back in Konoha)

Sakura walked back to her house and when she got inside, she locked the door to her room and sat down on the bed, Lee's scent still in her mind.

Sakura shook her head. _Stop this! Why do you keep thinking about Lee-san? _

She took a comb and started to brush her hair slowly.

But what are these feelings?

Sakura gulped and put her comb down. She took a finger and stroked her hair. _If it weren't for Lee-san, I wouldn't have the courage I have now. I would not have survived that battle._

Sakura then thought about Sasuke. All he has ever done for her was…

Sakura looked in the mirror and thought about it. Sasuke hadn't really done anything special for her. He has always been so cold and mean to her. He bought her down and the only true reason she liked him was for his looks and his cool demeanor.

She swallowed. This huge lump in her heart…what is it?

"Sakura! You have a guest!" Sakura's mother hollered up the stairs.

Sakura stood up. "Who?" she hollered back.

"I don't know, a kid in a green jumpsuit and thick eyebrows!"

"Lee-san!"

Sakura took one final look in the mirror and galloped down the stairs.

Lee was at the doorway and smiling with an embarrassed look. "Sakura-san…" He held up a pocket bag.

"You left your training equipment at the training grounds today." He said.

Sakura smiled and quickly took the pocket bag and pinned it back to her waist. Lee bowed her head slightly and turned around to leave. But Sakura grabbed his sleeve.

Lee turned around with a surprised look.

Sakura paused. "Umm…"

Lee waited.

"Thank you…Lee-san."

"You're welcome!"

With that, he galloped off.

Sakura tried desperately to stop herself from thinking about Lee. She walked back inside and closed the door. _No! I can't! _Inner Sakura screamed inside. _If I give in to Lee, that damn Ino pig will think I admitted defeat and she'll be the one chasing after Sasuke, dammit! _

Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall. _I just want to be friends. Lee-san is really nice…but…his look is just not in my league. _

With that, Sakura walked back upstairs and her feelings for Lee vanished as Sasuke filled her mind again.

**End of Chapter one. Yay! My name is Rin and look forward to the next Chapter in A Blooming Cherry Blossom!**

**Please review and I'll be happy to answer to your story suggestions. Look for my other titles too! Sayonara. **


	2. Chapter 2

A Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 2

Sakura parted her wet hair and wrapped her pink towel over it after her shower. The sun was setting and Sakura laid down on her bed thinking about Sasuke. His eyes…his hair and even the last words he said to Sakura before parting…

"_Sakura…thank you."_

Sakura hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She then thought about Lee…

His green jumpsuit and his bob. His face when he smiles and his friendly attitude towards Sakura.

_Sakura! _Inner Sakura screamed at herself, _Stop thinking about Lee! Enough, enough enough! Damn it!_

Sakura cleansed her mind. The phone rang.

"I got it!" Sakura hollered to her mother.

She bounced off her bed and retrieved the phone sitting on the nightstand.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking." Sakura answered professionally like my therapist (HA! Did I say _my _therapist?...cough UGHHH! JUST JOKING! I DON'T TAKE THERAPY, WHO SAYS I TAKE THERAPY?...cough…nope!)

"Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice hollered on the other line.

"…Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes yes, Sakura-chan! I can't believe you recognized me!"

"Ok." Sakura said, partially annoyed. _You've been screaming in my ear for the past 3 years, of course I know it's you! Dumb ass._

"Well…since you know, if you're not busy…"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go get some ramen tomorrow?" Naruto finished.

"Like a date?"

"Yea! Only, it's between teammates!"

"…mmm…fine! But only if you're paying!" Sakura said. She needed something to get Lee and Sasuke out of her mind.

"That's great, Sakura-chan! See you tomorrow at Ichiraku!"

"Yea. Bye."

"Bye!"

Sakura hung up the phone and removed the towel on her head and brushed a comb down the silky shiny pink hair. She took the hot pink blow dryer and blew it down to it's usual bouncy frill.

Then, Sakura flipped off her lights and went to sleep.

(Next morning)

Sakura got up bright and early to squeeze in some training time. She then, brushed her teeth, took a shower and did her hair before leaving to meet Naruto at the Ramen Stand.

She saw Naruto by the corner waiting for her.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! You actually came this time!" Naruto said happily.

"Of course I came. Ditching you is no fun anymore since you found a way to sneak into my house." Sakura gripped.

Naruto blushed and rubbed his head.

"Party pooper." Sakura muttered.

She and Naruto made their way into the ramen stand and…

SURPRISE!

They found Lee sitting on one of the stools, eating a bowl of miso pork ramen.

_No! _Sakura thought in her mind. _I came with Naruto to the ramen stand to get Lee out of my mind, not back in it! God hates me…_

Naruto paused before laughing. "AH HA! It's fuzzy eyebrows!"

Lee turned around and spotted Sakura and Naruto. He grinned with his mouth half full.

Sakura cringed and Naruto took a seat, two stools away from Lee and pouted to Teuchi (the old man who runs the ramen shop) "Old man! I want a huge bowl of Tokubutsu ramen! With an egg!"

Teuchi smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Naruto motioned for Sakura to come in and sit down. "Sakura-chan! Sit, sit!"

Lee smiled a goofy grin and waved at Sakura to sit down as well.

Sakura stifled a weak smile and took a seat in the middle of the two guys. Teuchi handed her a bowl of ramen.

Naruto snickered at Lee. "Hey, fuzzy eyebrows, it's been a while since we last saw each other."

Lee nodded. "I agree! We're all so busy training!"

Naruto cupped a hand around his own mouth and whispered into Lee's ear. "You get yourself a girl yet?"

Lee almost spat out his ramen in Naruto's face.

Lee laughed. "Not yet. I'm very busy…" he said, eying Sakura, who was eating without a word.

Naruto have a chuckle. "Guess what? I might have found my girl."

"Really? Who?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

This time, Lee did spit out his ramen.

"Sakura-san? You're dating Sakura-san?" Lee screeched. _My Sakura-san? _He added, mentally in his mind.

Naruto nodded. But Sakura had already heard the whole thing. (She _was_ sitting in the middle of the whispering boys, per say.)

"WHAT?" Sakura growled at Naruto. "WHO SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT DATING YOU?"

Naruto gave a weak laugh. But Sakura, with her monstrous strength, (thank Tsunade for that) pummeled Naruto in the face, before stomping out of the ramen shop. Lee's eyes turned into little anime circles, his mouth open (from shock, I guess) after witnessing Sakura's strength.

Lee hurried after Sakura.

Sakura was fast. But Lee was faster. He grabbed her hand, keeping her from running off.

"Hey!" Sakura belted. "Let me go!" She held up an inflated fist threatening to pulverize someone. (hint hint, Lee…)

"Sakura-san!" Lee started. "Is it true? Are you seeing Naruto-kun?"

Sakura turned away, trying to run away, but then realized that she Lee had a death grip on her hand…

"No…" Sakura softened. "I'm not seeing anyone."

Lee calmed a bit, and slowly let go of Sakura's hand. He expected Sakura to run. But she stayed put…

"Sakura-san?" Lee started. "Why aren't you running away from me?"

Sakura hid her pained eyes from view. "Because I don't want to."

Lee waited.

"I'm tired of running away." Sakura said, she faced Lee, a tear escaping her.

Lee waited.

"In this world, you've done so much for me!" Sakura told him.

Lee waited.

"So this time, I'm going to stay firm." Sakura declared.

Lee waited.

"I'm done." Sakura said flatly.

Lee snapped out of it. "But…does that mean...I have a chance with you?"

Sakura eyed Lee. "Yes…but…"

"But?"

Sakura stared at Lee's outfit. A plaid jumpsuit that's green all over.

"I can't go out with someone who is dressed like you." Sakura whispered.

Lee looked taken back.

He stared. "What do I need to change to deserve you?"

"Your whole image." Sakura said. (Flatly, of course)

Lee gaped. His jaw dropped to the ground. "But! This is how Gai-sensei looks like! He's my idol!"

Sakura turned away, and prepared to leave, before Lee grabbed her hand again.

"No! Wait!"

Sakura stopped.

"…I'll…change my look…for you." Lee swallowed.

Sakura smiled and gave Lee a warm hug, before parting.

Lee stood there, watching Sakura go. He looked down at himself. This outfit looked fine to him. Gai dressed like this, and he claimed to have gotten all the pretty girls in high school. But, Lee had told nearly everyone this, and they all laughed…

Lee started running home. He thrust his fists into the air and yahooed all the way. He even somersaulted and skipped across the town.

Today was a happy day!

(Sakura's house)

Sakura got home, she panted for breath and dropped down on her bed. _Sakura! What have you done? _Inner Sakura screamed at the real Sakura. _Lee? Tell me one good thing about Lee that you can't find in Sasuke! _

The real Sakura defended herself. "He's sweet!"

_Sasuke is sweet! It depends on how you define 'sweet'!_

Sakura huffed. She was not about to let the inner her take over this time. No sir! She has hurt enough people with her words.

The phone rang.

Sakura picked it up. "Hello? Haruno Sakura speaking."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed.

Sakura gasped and pulled the phone away from her ear. _Naruto! Damn you! _Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura winced and said into the receiver. "What?"

"YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH FUZZY EYEBROWS AND NOT ME?" Naruto asked into the phone.

Sakura huffed. "Naruto…let this go."

"BUT, SAKURA-CHAN! I HAVE EVRYTHING HE HAS, AND MORE!" Naruto defended.

"He's sweet." Sakura said.

"I'M SWEETER! I'M LIKE CANDY! WITH CHERRIES AND PIES AND CAKES!..."

"Naruto, I told Lee-san that I'll go out with him if he'd change his look. It doesn't mean that he'll do a good job on it."

"Really? So you'll go out with him if he'll change his image?" Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes." Sakura huffed and she added, "Look, it's late now. We'll talk tomorrow."

She hung up.

Naruto chuckled. "So Sakura-chan will go out with him if he's good looking…" He clapped his hands together evilly. "Then I'll make sure he looks like a moose in the end!"

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (COUGH)

Naruto is going to put his evil plan to work.

**Yoyoyo. It's Rin. How is it? Look for the next chapter. Lee asks Ino, the town's lead fashion ninja for advice on his ultimate transformation. **

**Please post some reviews! Hugs and kisses. **


	3. Chapter 3

A Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 3

Continued…

Lee flopped onto his bed after learning that Sakura, his biggest ambition in life was going to offer him the chance to go out with him if he changed his look.

But Lee didn't own any fashion magazines or any really trendy clothes. His closet was mainly just jumpsuits. And he didn't do anything to his hair other than wash or comb it.

Lee sighed. He flipped through the Konoha phonebook looking for someone to change his look. He could call his fellow teammate, Tenten. But then again, Tenten was more of a boy than a girl. And plus, she was busy dating Neji to do anything (read my story, Tenten's Kimono Business)

Lee saw Hyuuga Hinata in the phone book. But she ran away from anyone who tried to talk to her. Lee remembered the time she turned red and ran out of the mission because Lee told her to throw the kunai.

But at last, Lee saw Yamanaka Ino's name in the phonebook. He nodded. Not only was Ino trendy and pretty, she used to be Sakura's best friend. Maybe she could tell Lee what kind of boys she liked.

Lee grabbed his phone and called Ino.

"Hello?" Ino answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello! Are you Ino-san?" Lee asked politely.

"Yea." Ino said with caution.

"Good! My name is Rock Lee and I want to ask a favor from you."

"Go on"

"Will you assist me in finding a new look?" Lee asked Ino as if everyone who called Ino asked for fashion tips.

"REALLY? You want me to help you find a new look?" Ino asked excited. She loved to do makeovers on anyone.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated. "

"Ok. Meet me at Konoha Mall! And I'll see what we need to work on."

They hung up.

Lee put down the phone and ran outside, headed towards the mall.

(At the Mall)

Lee looked around for Ino.

He saw her approaching, a pretty blonde girl with her usual purple turtleneck and little purple skirt.

Lee waved at Ino.

Ino raised an eyebrow and approached the stranger. She didn't know how Lee looked like, so she walked towards him asking, "Um, excuse me sir, do you know a guy named Rock Lee?"

Lee raised a finger to say that he was Rock Lee, but was cut off by Ino.

"He's sure to be a handsome, 5 ft 3 model." Ino giggled. She looked around.

"Um, I am—"

"Where is he?"

"I'm Rock Lee…" Lee said, wondering if Ino even heard him.

Oh, Ino heard him alright…

She turned around immediately and her eyes bolted. "YOU'RE ROCK LEE!"

Lee smiled weakly and nodded.

"BUT…BUT…BUT!"

"Yes…this was the reaction I expected…" Lee looked down.

Ino shook her head and kept her straight face. She brushed her skirt and flipped her hair. "Uh…anyhow, let's get started."

She circled Lee and jotted down mental notes.

"Well, our main goal here is to…" Ino started.

"Yes?" Lee asked eagerly, hoping there wasn't a lot to change.

"Get a haircut with extensions and possibly coloring, get a complete new wardrobe with clothes that don't reflect the color green, pluck those eyebrows, lose the complete leg warmer get-up, new shoes, new style…" Ino said.

Lee's mouth few to the ground.

Ino smiled and motioned Lee to the store.

First, they tried on some shirts and some pants. Ino graded them each and told Lee how to wear a belt. (Obviously, he's never worn one). They bought some clothes and left the store.

Clothes: $360

Next, Ino took Lee to the salon. They plucked his brows (Ouch) gave him a new haircut and even extensions with coloring.

Hair treatment: $210

Afterwards, Ino dragged him to the shoe shop, where they picked out a pair of authentic shoes and vintage footwear.

Footwear: $79

Ino then gave Lee the best fashion tips and the criticism he deserved.

Tips and Criticism: priceless.

Lee left after a weary 5 hour shopping. Man, girls can shop! (I am a girl, in case the idiots reading my story doesn't know. nn)

He dragged his new clothes home and put them in a closet and went to wash up.

While Lee was in the shower, Naruto snuck inside from the window and snickered.

"Fuzzy eyebrows is going to get the scare of a lifetime."

Naruto crawled around and went into the closet to find and sabotage those clothes. He sniffed around and spotted the clothes. He was about to grab it and steal it, before Lee stepped out of the shower. He saw Naruto.

Naruto saw Lee and gasped.

"FUZZY EYEBROWS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

Lee looked shocked to see Naruto in his room.

(5 minutes later)

Naruto got kicked out by Lee. But what Naruto was more afraid of, was that Lee was actually doing a pretty good job getting his new look in tact. Naruto was scared that Lee might actually win Sakura over.

"He couldn't have done it by himself." Naruto said.

Of course, Naruto had a lot more plans brewing and rubbed his hands together.

There was no way in hell that Naruto would let himself lose to Lee! He vowed.

**Hey. It's Rin. Um, not one of my best chapters, but I'm working on it. **

**NOTE: THE MASTERCARD AD IS IN TACT WITH MASTERCARD AND NOTHING ELSE. RESTRCITIONS APPLY, RESULTS MAY VARY. NARUTO IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY MASTERCARD DOINGS. CELEBRITY ENDORSEMENT IS PROHIBITED. SEE STORES FOR DETAILS. **

**Haha. Well, look for Chapter 3 where Lee asks Gai-sensei for tips to charm the ladies. **


	4. Chapter 4

A Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 4

The next morning, after Ino had given Lee that dazzling makeover, Lee rushed off to find Gai-sensei.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed, on the training grounds looking for his beloved sensei. He walked around several times and caught the eye of a blonde girl, who was approaching him. She blushed.

"Why hello, hottie." She cooed.

"Actually, my name is Lee." Lee said, stubbornly.

The blonde girl just giggled. She walked towards him. "Say, how would you like to go to my place?" she said in a hot, sly tone.

Lee's face lit up. "OH! ARE YOU HAVING A TEA PARTY?"

The blonde stared blankly at the ignorant boy and walked away.

Lee had a question mark on his face. But he shrugged and walked away to find Gai. Naruto was watching Lee from a tree and he huffed.

Lee found Gai training by himself and waved his hands. "GAI-SENSEI!"

Gai turned around and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he didn't recognize Lee after his makeover.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

"Er—who are you?" Gai asked.

"Gai-sensei, it's me! Lee, your student of the youth!"

Gai's eyes bugged out. "WHA? LEE?"

Lee smiled and walked towards Gai.

"Lee! When did you change your look?" Gai asked.

Lee grinned. "Yesterday, Ino gave me a complete makeover! I'm doing this to impress Sakura-san!" to show proof, he took out his bill and waved it around in the air.

Gai took one look at the bill and cringed. He had never seen so many zeros in his life.

Lee put the bill back and Gai cried anime tears. "MY LEE HAS GROWN UP!" He took one dramatic step and they embraced.

Afterwards, Gai and Lee sat down together and Gai asked Lee, "So, my young one, what are you doing here?"

Lee blushed slightly. "Well…"

Gai nodded.

"Gai-sensei, you ALWAYS got all the pretty girls like you said…"

"That's for sure!" Gai laughed.

"Well, could you teach me some catchy pick-up lines?"

Gai gasped. "WHY OF COURSE!"

They embraced again. (Man, you'd think all this embracing would finally stop one day) Gai then rubbed his chin thoughtfully and laughed.

"Well, you know, the first thing in a catchy pick up line is…"

"Yes?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Cheese." Gai read from a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Cheese?" Lee asked puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, this is my grocery list--" Gai put the piece of paper back and got out another one. "Ah here, the first thing in a catchy pick-up line IS…"

Trumpets played in the background.

"Humor!" Gai finished.

The trumpets in the back screeched and stopped slowly.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Humor?"

"Yes, humor." Gai laughed.

"What kind?" Lee asked.

To demonstrate, Gai took out a pie from god knows where—

He slammed the pie right into his own face and smiled, his shiny white teeth went ting!

Lee's eyes bugged up. His sensei had just slapped a pie into his own face!

"TA-DA! THIS IS THE KIND OF HUMOR I WANT!" Gai said. She rubbed his hands together and wiped the pie off his face.

Lee nodded and jotted down the note.

"Secondly, girls love a good lullaby. You must serenade them." Gai said. He looked around and took a violin from the little beggar girl and rested it on his shoulder.

Gai coughed and took the bow and…

SCREECH!

The violin screeched and squeaked, but Gai and Lee both thought the music was wonderful. Gai just squeaked and squeaked his violin and Lee danced along. Gai cleared his throat and began to sing.

Well…not REALLY sing.

Just scream basically.

Gai screamed and screamed and Lee cried tears of emotion. "Oh, Gai-sensei! That's beautiful!"

They embraced once more as the scared people ran out the park.

Gai stood up again and he cleared his throat.

"Last of all Lee, the most important tip to wooing a girl…" he began, taking a dramatic pause.

…

"Ahem." Gai said.

…

…

…

"TRUMPETS!" Gai hollered.

"Oh! Sorry!" The trumpets played…

"The most important rule is…" Gai said and took a comb out of his pocket and said, "Looks." He struck a pose.

"Looks!" Lee laughed and struck his own pose. More scared people ran out of the park.

Gai and Lee laughed and walked out of the park.

Naruto watched from above. He would have run away too, but he had a duty to fulfill. To crush Lee.

"So, fuzzy eyebrow is getting wooing tips from Gai, eh?" Naruto said.

Naruto clapped his hands together to try and think of a scheme.

He paused.

"Wait a minute, this is Gai we're talking about. No worries here." Naruto calmed down, remembering the time that Lee told him that story about Gai getting all the pretty girls in high school. Naruto practically laughed himself to death.

"Gai probably gives the worst tips around." Naruto laughed and he ran off to the Ramen stand.

**Hey it's Rin. What's up? I think I rushed this chapter (along with every other chapter I wrote). Next chapter, I'll show everyone a photo of the new Lee. **

**Chpt. 5: Lee goes out on a date with Sakura. She's impressed with his new look, but…there's still a mission spark. **

**YAY! I'M GOING TO START A FIRE NOW, SO BYE!**

**(no actually, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, idiots)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO! HUGS AND KISSED.**

**XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Rin. Oh my god, I'm working on so many stories at once, so I'm rushing and plus, I have therapy every 3 days, SO MY SCHEDULE IS TIGHT! I'm sorry if my stories have been rushed or anything.**

**Enjoy my story! (a.k.a I'm only 12. not 21. I have a lot of things on my plate. Plus, school is starting. GAHHH!)**

A blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 5

Lee rushed home, every time a girl would stop to stare at his hotness. (WHOA! Are we still talking about Lee?)

Lee couldn't wait. His date with Sakura was tonight! And this was his chance to show Sakura how great of a man he was. His new haircut bounced in the wind.

Lee got home, washed, shampooed his should length colored hair. Afterwards, he got out and put on his best outfit that Ino helped him pick out.

Lee took one look in the mirror and the mirror broke at his hotness. (No seriously, are we talking about Lee?)

He was so jumpy; he practically broke his apartment floor. He tapped at his imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Hmm… almost time for my date!" Lee said. He giggled his manly giggle (Gai taught him that) and he dashed out the apartment to the fancy restaurant where he'd meet Sakura.

(At the Restaurant)

Sakura waited anxiously for Lee to come. She was already sitting down at one of the tables waiting, in her pink dress and freshly applied pink lip gloss. Her hair was wavy and piled high on her head. A shade of mascara was on her eyelashes and she tapped her manicured fingers nervously.

"Sakura-san!" Lee yelled.

Sakura turned around and gapped at Lee.

Lee was so hot; his hair was almost on fire. His hair was gruff, layered and flowing shoulder length with brown highlights. He had on a tux, but it made him look even hotter! His whole outfit was beyond our wildest dreams. (Even his eyebrows were plucked)

"Lee-san!" Sakura gasped at the uber hot god standing before her.

Lee smiled and gave a thumb-up.

Sakura just gaped. She could have grabbed Lee and kissed him with great passion. But instead, she just sat there, mouth opened wide.

Lee took a seat next to Sakura at the table and smiled.

Sakura caught her breath and smiled back.

First, the appetizers were served. They ate while talking. Lee remembered one of Gai's tips. _Humor…_

Lee started to crack dumb jokes and Sakura stared dumb folded at Lee's ironic antics. But he just continued to laugh like a lunatic and every so often, he choked and Sakura had to wack him on the back to save him.

Ooh, not pretty.

Afterwards, the main course was served and the lights dimmed. Lee thought this was the perfect opportunity to serenade Sakura. He cleared his throat and got down on one knee. Sakura gasped, smiling and blushing, expecting a wonderful Italian song.

But instead, she received a horrible, scream session from Lee.

He screamed with great passion, thinking that this would impress Sakura, but she just stared in shock, too stunned for words.

The other people in the restaurant turned around to stare. Sakura's cheeks grew pink and she continued to gape at Lee's sudden change.

Lee finished his song (or scream session) with one dramatic flourish and the people in the restaurant clapped weakly, forcing a smile. _Pitiful kid. _They thought.

Lee sat back down and smiled at Sakura. She looked down.

"Sakura-san? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine…" Sakura said.

"Want to hear another song?" Lee asked.

"NO!" Sakura said a little too fast.

Lee just stared but he picked up his fork and started eating.

Alas, the main course was eaten slowly and awkwardly, and finally, the dessert was served.

The waiter bought the table baked Alaska, mini cakes and…

PIE!

The perfect ingredient Lee needed to perform his last trick. A pie in his face. But why stop there? There were TWO pies!

Lee got up after the desserts have been placed on the table. He picked up one pie…

Sakura watched.

Lee shoved the pie into his face, the restaurant people gasped. Sakura choked. And pink frosting dripped on Lee's face. He smiled.

…

silence.

Suddenly, Lee realized that the restaurant was quiet. He decided that his trick with the pie didn't work, so to take his joke even further, he took another pie and…

SHOVED IT INTO SAKURA'S FACE.

This time, Sakura gasped and the pink frosting dripped down HER face. She looked so surprised that Lee smiled, thinking that his joke worked.

But Sakura was fuming with anger. Her face was red. Tomato red, so red that you could see her face from outer space.

She stood up abruptly and brushed a messy pie off her face.

"LEE!" Sakura screamed, the inner Sakura unleashed. Flames flew around her.

Lee gulped and backed away slowly, the other customers in the restaurant turned around to stare at them. One of the people even bought popcorn.

Sakura stomped outside, Lee followed her.

"Sakura-san! I'm so sorry!" Lee apologized.

Sakura turned around and hollered. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Lee blushed. "Well, Gai-sensei…"

"GAI-SENSEI? YOU TAKE DATING ADVICE FROM GAI-SENSEI?" Sakura screamed.

Lee nodded.

Sakura fumed with smoke.

Finally, Sakura calmed down enough to let Lee explain.

"Sakura-san," Lee began, "I spent so much time getting ready for you." To prove his point, he took out his bill from all the clothes and stuff and waved it in front of Sakura to see.

Sakura cringed at the sight of the bill. She had never seen so many zeros in her life.

Lee sighed.

Sakura smiled a bit.

"You went through so much for me." Sakura said.

She gave Lee a small, warm hug and he looked surprised.

"You did a good job." She said.

**Omg, I'm sorry, the next chapter will come soon. I'm so tired. And I have therapy in 2 hours. NOOOOO! Plus, I'm chatting online with my friend, so I rushed while writing this chapter.**

**Note: a lot of people (who will not be named) asked me this question, "therapy?" ok ok, I'm do young for these things, but I have family issues (I'm not giving details)**

**Post reviews, and I love everyone who reads.**

**Thanks for supporting. (I got a lot of reviews to my surprise) and I'll update soon. (I update pretty fast)**

**ANOTHER NOTE: REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT POSTING A PICTURE? WELL, IT DOESN'T SHOW UP ON FANFICTION, SO I CAN'T POST A PICTURE. I'M SORRY FOR THE DISAPPOINTMENT. **


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet! If you're happy and you know it, then your face will really show it, if you're happy and you know it READ MY STORY AND POST REVIEWS.**

**Thanks.**

**NOTE: do people think I'm a male? Ahem, I'M A FEMALE! GET THE MEMO? Good. **

The Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 6

Lee and Sakura was an official couple now. After that disastrous dinner, Sakura forgave Lee and they walked home together.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto woke up, happy as ever. He went into the kitchen to eat breakfast and decided to call Sakura to ask how her date went with Lee.

He snickered. _Fuzzy eyebrows is so clueless, I bet he even shoved a pie into Sakura's face. _But Naruto thought for a moment and shook his head. Lee wasn't that stupid, right?

Naruto speed dialed Sakura and the phone rung 3 times before Sakura answered the phone tiredly.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

"Gahh, Naruto! Is that the only way you can greet me on the phone?" Sakura asked.

"So, Sakura-chan, how did your date go with fuzzy eyebrows?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Hey, how did you know I had a date with Lee-san?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I have my resources."

Sakura scoffed on the other line. "It went great!"

Naruto stared. He burst out laughing. "No, really! How did it go?"

Sakura growled. "Seriously, it was great! Lee-san is so sweet."

Naruto paused. Not good news for him since his ideal plan was to break Lee and Sakura up. He stopped talking and listened to Sakura's explanation.

"Lee-san showed me that looks don't matter. He is fine either way. That's why; he and I are an official couple! We are going to be dating for awhile, Naruto." Sakura explained.

Naruto didn't hear her. His ears went into shock after Sakura said that they were an official couple.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto hollered.

"Ugh, what?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE CHOSING FUZZY EYEBROWS OVER ME?"

"Oh my, I didn't realize you felt that way. Let me think this straight." Sakura said kindly and paused.

"Yes, yes I am choosing Lee-san over you." Sakura said flatly a minute later.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

"Life isn't fair."

"What did fuzzy eyebrows do on your date?"

Sakura thought for a while. "He threw a pie at my face, cracked dumb jokes and screamed at me on one knee." She said utterly.

"I can throw a pie in your face too!" Naruto defended.

"NO!" Sakura said. She sighed. "Look Naruto, he and I are just going out. You better get used to it."

Sakura hung up.

Naruto gasped and stared at the phone. He gaped and set the phone down.

(In the Afternoon)

By then, most of the genin in Konoha knew about Lee and Sakura's relationship. News spread quickly. And by then, Lee was already walking down the streets with Sakura around his arms. People stared in shock and ran away frightened.

Lee and Sakura walked to the training grounds where Tenten and Neji were hanging out. Tenten and Neji became an official couple a few weeks ago too, and Neji was trying to keep that quiet.

Tenten and Neji gasped as Lee walked towards them, arm in arm with Sakura.

"Neji…" Tenten whispered into Neji's ear.

"What?" Neji whispered back.

"Doesn't that girl look exactly like Sakura?"

"I know! How frightening!"

Lee and Sakura smiled at Tenten and Neji who looked shocked.

Lee ran towards them, "GUYS, GUESS WHAT?"

Tenten and Neji stared and stared at Lee. They both whispered back, "That girl looks a lot like Sakura! Is she her twin?"

Lee stared blankly at the two and burst out with the news. "NO, YOU GUYS! SAKURA IS MY NEW GIRLFRIEND! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?"

Tenten collapsed in shock.

Neji's eyes fell out. (No, not literally)

Lee laughed as Sakura approached them. She smiled and held Lee's hands. They both looked at each other warmly with that romantic little touch. Hearts bloomed in the air and they smiled.

However, that was what made Tenten and Neji more scared as they trembled in shock.

Lee and Sakura smiled and they walked away, giving Neji and Tenten a little more healing time before they break the news to them that this wasn't a dream. Then, they'd really flip.

Next, Lee and Sakura walked past the Yamanaka Flower shop. Inside, Ino saw Lee and Sakura together and she nearly jumped out the building. Ino could have gone outside to insult Sakura, but she just crumbled on the floor, stunned.

"Isn't it nice to let people know we're a couple?" Sakura asked.

Lee nodded in agreement. "Yes! It's so refreshing!" Maybe for them…all of Konoha was going into shock about the news with Lee and Sakura.

Lee grabbed Sakura's hands and guided her to a special training area. "Sakura-san, I have to let Gai-sensei know that we're a couple!"

Sakura stared a bit nervous, but she nodded and she let Lee take her over to Gai.

Gai was standing there, when he saw Lee and Sakura, he started to cry. Large anime tears.

"Lee!" Gai screeched.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee screeched!

They embraced while Sakura stared uncomfortably as strangers passed by, glancing. Sakura pointed at the two embracing idiots and whispered to the pedestrians, "I don't know them."

The hug ended, and Lee stood up, "GAI-SENSEI, THANKS TO YOU, SAKURA-SAN AND I ARE OFFICIAL!"

Gai cried again and they cried and cried and cried.

Sakura stood there. _Are they alright?_

**End of chapter. More coming soon.**

**Chapter 7: Lee and Sakura are finally together. Unfortunately, the others aren't too happy. This little relationship is interfering with Lee's training and Sakura's medic request. Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba are destined to break them up!**

**Yo, what's up everyone? The 6th chapter might have been a little confusing. Sorry! I'm glad everyone loved my previous chapters. I'm so happy I got a lot of reviews. You're all so kind! Kisses everyone.**

**Bye for now. I'll update soon (you have no idea how much I get that remark in my reviews)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know which character I love? TENTEN! Of course, even though she has about the smallest part in Naruto (curse those editors), she's still one of my favorite characters.**

A blooming Cherry Blossom

Naruto was in a pickle. (No, not literally) Sakura was dating Lee and his plan failed miserably to break them up.

Naruto walked by the training grounds, just taking a walk to figure out another plan to get rid of their relationship.

He saw Tenten and Neji at the training grounds, looking depressed.

Naruto approached them and waved a hand in front of Neji. "Hello?"

Neji shot a dirty look at Naruto and pushed his hand aside. Tenten sighed.

"Hey guys, what's he matter?" Naruto asked curiously. _Did they break up or something? _Naruto thought to himself. He gasped and patted Neji on the back to cheer him up.

Neji looked puzzled at Naruto patting him on the back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Neji scorned.

"It's ok." Naruto said sympathetically.

"Huh?"

"You broke up with Tenten right?" Naruto asked. "That's why you're sad."

Neji looked skeptical. "No! Where did you get that?"

Naruto stared at Tenten and then at Neji. "Um…if you didn't break up, then what's the problem?"

"It's Lee." Tenten and Neji said at the same time.

"Lee?" Naruto asked. "What's that matter with Lee?"

Tenten scoffed at the obvious question directed from Naruto. "Naruto…isn't it obvious? Sakura isn't the right person for Lee!"

Neji nodded slowly. "She'll probably dump him soon. And then, he'll get all depressed. And then Tenten and I will have to cheer him up. You have no idea how annoying that is." His voice drifted off.

Naruto looked surprised. "You guys are his teammates! Shouldn't you be supportive?"

Tenten and Neji looked at him like he was crazy. "No."

Naruto thought for awhile. An evil idea popped into his head. "Hey guys…you want to help me with a little plan?"

He grinned. Maybe he _could _break Lee and Sakura apart.

(Later)

Naruto, Tenten and Neji walked across Konoha.

"So exactly what is the plan to break those two up?" Tenten asked. She liked the idea of this plan, but the idea that Naruto was their leader. Ahem…you might as well wave that white flag up now.

"I'm not sure yet." Naruto said.

Neji and Tenten's jaws clonked on the ground. "YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?"

Naruto stifled a laugh. "Well, first, we need to gather more people for our plan."

He walked towards the Yamanaka Flower shop. They walked inside, and as predicted, Ino was at the cashier, watering some plants. She looked up and saw Naruto, Neji and Tenten approaching.

"Oh great. What do you want?" Ino asked. Her short hair bounced.

"Heh heh, well, Ino…" Naruto started. "You want to help us break up Lee and Sakura?"

Ino looked at them like they were stupid. "Yea right, break them up so that Sakura can get her hands on my Sasuke-kun? No way!"

Naruto looked back at Neji and Tenten.

Tenten scoffed. "Now what?"

"Way to go, genius." Neji said flatly.

Naruto huffed and faced Ino again. "Guess what Ino?"

"What?" Ino shot back angrily.

"…"

"So? What is it?" she asked again.

"Oh…I don't know. It seemed like the only good thing to say…" Naruto whispered.

Ino scoffed.

Tenten pushed Naruto aside and stared at Ino. "Ino, do you want everyone to know that Sakura got herself a boyfriend and you're still alone?"

Ino looked at her.

"People are going to think you can't land yourself a guy while Sakura can just snap her fingers and BOOM! There are bunches of guys right there." Tenten continued.

Ino looked at her, eyes widened at her logical explanation.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Ino said, standing up. "WHAT SHOULD WE DO, LEADER?" She shouted at Naruto. Naruto and Neji just stood there blankly. _Girls are scary…_

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked Tenten.

"Girls can do anything." Tenten winked.

Ino smiled and a light bulb appeared on her head. "I have an idea! I'll get someone else here!" With that, she ran outside and returned with Shikamaru a minute later.

Shikamaru stood there confused.

"Hey, I was taking a nap. Why am I here?" he asked.

Ino stood proudly. "Now, we have another person on the team!"

Naruto, Tenten and Neji stood there with a not so sure look on their faces. But they shrugged. Shikamaru will have to do.

(Outside)

The team now: Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru (who obviously had no clue how he wound up here in the first place)

"Ok, you have a plan?" Tenten asked.

"Not yet." Naruto said.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Naruto rubbed his chin evilly. "Now the only person we need left on the team is…"

"KIBA!" Tenten, Neji, Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru begged at Kiba's feet. "PLEASE JOIN OUR TEAM TO BREAK UP LEE AND SAKURA!"

"Huh?" Kiba asked. He had just finished training with Akamaru, and when he turned around, a couple of idiots were begging him to join something.

"We need someone as cunning, evil and wicked on our team!" Naruto pleaded.

"Someone like you!" Tenten said.

"DON'T MAKE US BEG!" Ino shouted.

Kiba just stared at them and shrugged. "Whatever. I got nothing better to do anyway."

**End of chapter. Gahh, this chapter was lame.**

**And confusing. Sorry people. I'm so pissed right now I can't write. Post reviews anyway? **

**I don't exactly know what the next chapter will be. So stick around to find out. **

**Don't you just love that song "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm determined to make this chapter a GREAT one! **

**I LOVE DYLAN AND COLE SPROUSE! LOVE THEM TO BITS. **

A Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 8

Lee and Sakura were at the bookstore, browsing through an aisle of gossip magazines. Actually, Lee had no idea what he was reading, but you get the picture…

Behind the corner though…crept group squad 1. Naruto decided to split everyone into 3 squads. He was in a squad with Kiba as squad 1. Tenten and Neji was squad 2. Ino and Shikamaru became squad 3. Each squad had a walky talky.

(Squad 1)

"Squad one here. Fuzzy eyebrows and Sakura-chan are around the corner." Naruto said into the walky talky. He looked in both directions, before rolling from a somersault to the other side of the room like a spy.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

(Squad 2)

"Squad 2 here." Tenten whispered into the walky talky. "We are keeping an eye on both of them from up high." Outside the window, she and Neji were crouched in a tree, spying at Lee and Sakura through the window.

"Why are WE the ones stuck in the tree?" Neji growled.

Tenten scoffed. "Because, I feel more like a spy here."

(Squad 3)

"Squad 3 here." Ino reported through the walky talky. "Shikamaru and I are at the cashier. We see forehead girl and Lee around the corner."

Shikamaru just yawned.

Way to show effort.

(Lee and Sakura)

Sakura giggled and Lee laughed along (clueless as ever). Naruto spotted the two of them laughing, but couldn't hear what they said. He and Kiba kneeled down and tried to get closer, but failed.

"I can hear some words." Naruto said into the walky talky. "But it's hard to understand it."

Lee and Sakura headed off to the cashier to pay for the magazine. Kiba gasped. He grabbed the walky talky out of Naruto's hands and said into the walky talky, "Squad 3, Lee and Sakura are coming your way!"

Ino heard Kiba on the walky talky and quickly ducked from view. She and Shikamaru hid behind a shelf, near the cashier.

"I see what Sakura is holding in her hands." Ino said into the walky talky. "It's a gossip magazine. Konoha Teen People."

(Squad 3)

Well, since Tenten and Neji WERE hiding outside by the window in a tree, it's useless to be ale to see what is happening inside.

"Konoha Teen People?" Tenten asked. "That's such a sick sex magazine."

"_It's a gossip magazine!" _ The walky talky screeched in Tenten's hands. Ino snorted.

Neji sighed. "We can't see a thing, Naruto." He said into the walky talky.

"_Then go to the entrance of the store and hide somewhere!" _Naruto squawked through the walky talky.

Neji and Tenten jumped out of the tree and onto the sidewalk. They ran towards the entrance but…

LEE AND SAKURA WERE ALREADY OUTSIDE AND THEY SAW TENTEN AND NEJI!

Neji gasped and skidded across the sidewalk. (To stop running)

Tenten ran into straight into a bush.

Lee and Sakura looked at Tenten and Neji puzzled. "What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

Unfortunately, Neji and Tenten are both really bad liars…

"JUST HANGING AROUND." Tenten and Neji said together, nervously. They started whistling and Neji began to play the harmonica.

Lee raised an eyebrow. His new haircut blew in the wind.

Sakura crossed her arms.

Tenten smiled nervously. _Damn it…we've been ratted out. I can't warn the other squads about this._

At horrible timing, the walky talky in Tenten's pocket said, "_Squad 2! What's going on? Don't tell me you guys jumped out the tree and Lee and Sakura caught you and now you're in an awkward position and this message is probably making everything worse!"_

Um, yea…not the best message in the world.

Lee and Sakura heard everything from the walky talky and stared at Tenten and Neji. Tenten turned red. Neji played the harmonica furiously.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, anger rising in her voice. She pointed at Tenten's walky talky. "Were you guys spying on us?"

Tenten and Neji looked at each other. Then they smiled awkwardly. "Nooooo…"

Suddenly, the door to the store opened, and there stood Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru. They were holding their walky talkies and ran towards Tenten and Neji before realizing that Lee and Sakura were right there.

Shikamaru and Kiba skidded to a stop (To stop running)

Naruto and Ino ran straight into a bush.

I guess there's a goof-ball in every team…

"YOU GUYS WERE SPYING ON US!" Sakura screamed. Then, with her enormous strength (and extreme anger) she pummeled everyone with one punch. She and Lee marched off.

Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru lay in a heap with black eyes and swollen cheeks. Ouch…

Plan **A** failed…

**Haha, so Naruto's first plan failed. And he paid the price (I'm talking about those ice packs and bandages he'll need) **

**Lol, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it's confusing. Also, I'd like to thank…**

**SapphireWhiteTigress, maskedphantasma, silver element, mentally unstable X3, riiiceballe, Animelover5.6, Funky Platypus, EnduranceInTribulation, droparmor, kagime and the owl, will xs. gurl, bleachyum, -a-Lost-Cause-317, Xinoria, animewolfreak, missedxslightly, BloodElf, Rose Thomas, **

**These are all the people who reviewed my story so far. Look for your name! You know it's in there! I hope everyone reads their stories and reviews them too!**

**Thanks to all the readers above, I have my inspiration to keep updating!**

**XOXO, Rin. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I keep telling my best friend, Cole, that it's not smart to wear a shirt that reads, **

"**I'm with stupid" if he's by himself…**

**Does he listen? NOOO…**

**No one ever listens to good 'ol Rin.**

A Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 9

Naruto's plan failed miserably and he paid the price. (I'm talking about ice packs and bandages). Plan A failed.

Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba sat in the meadow, thinking of a new plan to corrupt Sakura and Lee's relationship.

But every time someone recommended a plan, it was always followed with a detailed explanation of why it wouldn't work. This was getting seriously hopeless. They've been sitting there for at least 3 hours.

"Can we set Sakura up with another guy?" Tenten asked.

"Nah." Kiba said.

"Too much work." Shikamaru complained.

"Too hopeless." Naruto said.

Tenten scoffed. "Then you try to think of something."

The wind blew softly and the sun began to set. It was indeed a beautiful sight to see. Ino lay down next to Shikamaru. Tenten cuddled with Neji as he gave her a shoulder massage. Kiba and Akamaru lay down and watched the clouds. Naruto smiled. It wasn't everyday when they got to spend quality time as a group.

The sun set.

(The Next Day)

Naruto and his group finally came up with another plan, codename Plan B. It started with Tenten calling Sakura…

The phone rang in Sakura's room.

Sakura retrieved it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Sakura. This is Tenten." Tenten said.

"Oh…hi." Sakura remembered that time when she caught her spying. "What do you want?"

Tenten gulped. Plan B was actually a plan to get Lee and Sakura to go out on a double date with Neji and Tenten, so that they could pry out some personal information to use against Lee and Sakura. Basically, they were hunting for a weakness.

"You know…we're really sorry we were spying on you. So…I want to make it up to you." Tenten said in her most unfake voice…which sounded pretty fake.

"And…?" Sakura waited.

"Would you like to go on a double date with me and Neji?" Tenten asked quickly.

"A double date?" Sakura asked uncertainly. "Are you sure this isn't another dumb plan to break me and Lee up?"

Tenten flinched. _Whoa! She saw right through me! _

But Tenten just gulped. "What? What plan? Nooooo…"

"Ok, fine." Sakura answered and hung up.

Tenten sighed with relief and wiped a drop of sweat away.

(At the Café)

Tenten and Neji waited for Sakura and Lee to arrive. Naruto and the others would watch and monitor the whole date in case anything bad happens.

"Phttss…Naruto, do you really think this is going to work?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, seriously. Tenten and Neji are like the worst liars that ever walked this earth. I doubt they're pull this off." Ino countered.

Naruto shushed her. "That's ok. If anything does go wrong, we'll be their back-up!"

Tenten stood nervously, pacing back and forth. Neji was against this whole idea in the first place. He didn't like to tell people that he and Tenten were dating. Especially in front of a whole restaurant, in public.

Lee and Sakura arrived.

They sat down.

Let Plan B begin!

At first, the date was pretty awkward, and Neji and Tenten were basically quiet. If you were smart, you could see right through this plan…

That's why, Tenten started having spaz attacks. Neji looked at her horrified. If you were smart, you could see right through this plan…

Neji shoved Tenten and she shut up.

Lee looked at them with curiosity. Sakura just looked at them blankly.

"So, Sakura…" Tenten began. Naruto had told her to try and pry personal information out of both of them without sounding too obvious.

"What do you see in Lee?" Tenten asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. "His sweetness." She crinkled her nose cutely and she hugged Lee.

Tenten coughed. _Um, ok…hugging is not the best response._

She tried again. "What do you two lovebirds enjoy doing the most?"

Lee and Sakura looked at each other and laughed.

"We like to take short walks." Lee said.

"Go to some restaurants." Sakura said.

"Cuddle and read."

"Go to the movies."

"Go to the park."

"And go shopping."

Tenten looked at them with her face white. _Wow…I'm surprised they don't take bathes together. This is going pretty smoothly though…I thought we'd be dead by the first question, so this is going pretty well._

Tenten relaxed a bit. But Neji was practically turned into a block of crumbling white stone. You could tell he's not really good at this.

"So you guys like to do everything together?" Tenten asked, forcing in a smile.

Neji remained motionless…still as a stone.

Sakura laughed. "Yep."

Tenten nodded.

The rest of the date went pretty well. There weren't any obvious suspicions or any dumb jokes. Tenten relaxed a bit and even talked to Sakura about her first encounter with Lee.

But Sakura noticed that Neji wasn't saying a thing and she tried to make him talk.

"So, Neji-kun…" Sakura started.

Neji looked horrified. _Is she trying to engage in conversation with me? Oh lord, I'm screwed._

"Do you and Tenten-san do anything together?" Sakura asked.

Neji looked around and at Tenten. Tenten gave a nervous laugh.

"Heh…Neji is just nervous, don't mind him." She said and shoved him.

Neji reacted to the shove quite badly and coughed. He twitched. "Uhh…" his voice creaked. "Uhh…don't worry…I'm not nervous because we are being set up…"

Tenten clamped a hand over his mouth.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You guys aren't setting us up to your plans, are you?"

Uh-oh.

Tenten started laughing hysterically, while sweating nervous. Neji coughed wildly. These two idiots were totally giving away their cover.

Naruto watched the two of them, going crazy and he slapped his forehead. _Busted…_

Sakura glanced around and saw Naruto and the others spying. "NARUTO!" she bolted up and pointed a mad finger at them. "YOU ARE SPYING ON US!"

Fortunately, Naruto had his "back-up" plan.

He turned around to the others and held up two fingers. "Activate: back-up plan." He said.

Immediately, everyone drew up their eyeglasses and moustache disguise. They put it on and walked around, whistling, acting like innocent fools.

But Sakura already recognized him. "WHAT KIND OF FOOL CAN'T SEE WHAT YOU'RE UP TO? ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD FALL FOR THOSE DISUISES!"

Lee cocked his head. "Hey…who are those innocent looking people in the disguises?"

Sakura slapped her forehead and clobbered everyone.

Eek…more ice packs and bandages.

Plan B failed.

**Ehh…confusing chapter. But then again, all my chapters are confusing right?**

**Next Chapter: Sakura and Lee's relationship is on the rocks. And it's not because of Naruto. A special little visitor that Sakura though she'd long forgotten, comes back with a haunting secret. SASUKE HAS FEELINGS FOR SAKURA!**

**That's right, you heard me folks. Sasuke comes back to Konoha to claim Sakura's heart. Who will win her heart? Lee or Sasuke? Find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The scanner in my room is broken…curse it. My sister broke it trying to publish some dumb manga thing online. I told her it wouldn't work…**

**Also, I got really pissed because I got only TWO reviews on chapter 9! I thought I was good! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And Note: THIS FIC. WILL ETERNALLY REMAIN A LEEXSAKU FIC. SASUKE HAS NO CHANCE WITH SAKURA! GOT THAT? SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING!**

A Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 10

After that horrible date with Tenten and Neji, Sakura decided to spend the rest of the week at home. She needed to sort her feelings.

Outside, it was raining. Thunder clouds soared in the sky and the sky was dark.

"It's raining." Sakura told herself. She got up and walked towards the window, looking outside. Rain continued to splatter on the sidewalks.

Suddenly, she saw someone at her doorstep. She looked harder. But she couldn't recognize who it was. So she put on a jacket and walked to her front door, to see who it was.

Sakura opened the door and…

Sasuke.

(Notice how I didn't bold Sasuke's name or capitalize it)

Sakura merely stared at Sasuke. The Sasuke who left Konoha just months ago. The Sasuke that broke her heart and insulted her.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started. But her voice croaked. The shock in her green eyes was all Sasuke could see.

Sasuke just stood at the doorstep, his hair dripping and a black cloak hanging loosely.

Sakura suddenly realized something. Sasuke was the one who joined the evil side…and now he returned, looking shadier than before. This could only mean one thing…

Was he here to murder her…?

Sakura stepped back and quickly took out a kunai. "Stay Back!" She screamed at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there, surprised at Sakura's sudden outburst. He took one step inside and tried to say something, but Sakura cut him off by slashing her kunai at him, missing to a close hit.

She turned and aimed a punch at her, her fists clenched. But Sasuke merely caught her punch with his hand.

He pulled her in closer and kissed her.

Sakura looked shocked. She immediately pushed him away as memories of Lee flooded her head. She made a vow to be with him…and HIM only.

"What do you want?" Sakura threatened. Sasuke looked sad.

"Sakura…" he started.

Sakura paused, her kunai still pointed at him.

"I want you with me." Sasuke finished his face emotionless as ever.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes filled with shock, alarm and most of all…

ANGER.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes flooded with tears. "You came back here to tell me that? After everything I said to you that night?" her voice was filled with fury.

Sasuke took a step closer.

"GET BACK!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke looked down. "Sakura, I made a mistake."

Sakura showed no mercy and backed up as Sasuke stepped in closer. Her kunai stayed in defense, as ruthless as ever. Sakura's hands trembled. He was obviously stronger than her…why wasn't he killing her?

"During the time while I was with Orochimaru, the only thing I thought of was you…" he said. His eyes showed little threat.

Sakura huffed. _Oh great…this story is going to turn into some sappy love flick. _

"I thought of your pink hair." He continued. "And your smile, and your useless attempts to help me." He smiled a bit.

_Oh great, he's smiling. It's time for the evil plan to work. _Sakura thought, barely hearing a single word he said.

"I want you by me. I want you to be with me for eternity." He finished. The only heard sound was the useless droning of the raindrops, pattering at the window sill.

"It's too late. You've rejected me enough. I have bigger and better things in mind." Sakura said, smirking. If Ino was here right now, she'd be awfully upset, disappointed and relieved.

"Bigger and better things?" Sasuke asked.

"Lee-san." Sakura said.

…

…

Sasuke started laughing. Laughing really hard, as in the kind of laughing you would never expect from this point in the story. That basically sums it up…

Sakura raised an eyebrow and her mouth turned into a question mark.

"Lee? That pathetic fool?" Sasuke laughed.

Sakura's grip on her kunai fell tighter. Her knuckles turned white. Anger arose.

She dropped her kunai. "You can insult me all you want." She said, taking a step closer to him. "Spit on me…laugh at me and even stick my head into the dirt before you."

Her voice grew louder. "But, if you say anything bad about Lee-san, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU PIECE OF USELESS, BLOATING TRASH SHIT!"

Sasuke stared.

Inner Sakura arose and anger marks appeared on her head. "BRING IT ON, DAMMIT!"

Sasuke laughed and with a mysterious look, he said, "Sakura…you did a good job…"

Sakura stared at him with a puzzled look. Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared in thin air. Sakura looked around, surprised and suddenly…

OUT POPPED NARUTO, KIBA, TENTEN, NEJI, INO AND SHIKAMARU!

They were all grinning at her and she was about to tumble over in shock. What the hell was going on?

"Sakura-chan, YOU PASSED OUR DEVISED TEST!" Naruto shouted. Streamers came in and confetti was through the air. Balloons floated around.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura screamed.

Tenten started explaining everything. "You see Sakura; we wanted to test you to see if you really belong with Lee."

Neji continued, "This test was supposed to test your inner will to see if you are really loyal to Lee."

"You didn't try to cheat on Lee with Sasuke." Shikamaru laughed. Sakura looked at him.

"But how did you make a fake model of Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto laughed. (He means shadow replication…I prefer using the Japanese given jutsu names because there's that authentic Japanese taste. I AM Japanese, matter of fact and I hate the English translated versions of Japanese anime XD)

"So you guys set me up?" Sakura asked, stunned. "It wasn't really Sasuke-kun?"

Ino laughed. "Of course, forehead girl. And besides, why would Sasuke-kun ever try to kiss YOU?"

Sakura looked at her friends and looked down, her eyes red. She started crying large tears (real tears, not the kooky anime tears used for humor) everyone stopped to stare at her. She continued crying and used the backside of her hand to wipe away her tears.

"I couldn't have ever asked for better friends." She sobbed. Everyone smiled and hugged her.

I guess that's what friends are for…

**End of Chapter. **

**I'm not sure whether to type more chapters for this story. You guys still want me to continue this story, in which Lee and Sakura are dating officially with obstacles?**

**Please review.**

**I have a dream…that one day; I'll be able to draw on a dog. **

**Can I make it have whiskers?**

**Can I make it look like a panda bear?**

**I ask my friends if I could draw on their dogs, but they say no. "Get your own dog to draw on." They tell me. Are you crazy? I wouldn't want a weird looking dog like that.**

**Familiar?**

**Oda. 1997.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, guess what everyone? I'm going to continue this story. Even though there's barely anything to continue. I have to keep writing this story or else no one will review anymore. Isn't that sad? A good story, completely wasted because I finished it! IT'S THE SAME WITH MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Oh and guess what? Yesterday, I went to a book signing and the author actually said hi to me! HE SAID HI! Who's the author? Jim Lee, an American manga artist. Sweet huh? Got an autographed picture.**

A Blooming Cherry Blossom Chapter 11

Joy to the world! Naruto and his evil squad of clones stopped trying to break up Sakura and Lee after that Sasuke test, which to Naruto's horror, Sakura had passed.

Does this mean no more pie?

Of course not.

There's always pie.

I mean, what's a story without pie?

In fact, Sakura and Lee decided to treat Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba for pie at a fancy dinner. It was Sakura's way of saying, "thanks for leaving us alone after this horrible week…"

Naruto and everyone arrived at the fancy restaurant and saw Sakura and Lee in one corner. They were at the dessert table, with different arrays of pie. Blueberry pies, apple pies, peach pies, pumpkin, pecan and everything else you can imagine.

Naruto screeched like a girl with glee and ran towards the pie.

But…

Instead, Naruto pies shoved into his face by Lee and Sakura.

Man, you'd think getting hit with one pie is bad.

But imagine getting hit with TWO pies!

Naruto screamed like a girl and wiped the messy pie off his face. The others gasped and started to run away. Unfortunately, Lee was faster than them, and ran in front of them with 3 pies in his hands.

He shoved a pie into Neji, Shikamaru and Ino's face.

They shrieked while the ones who didn't get hit by pie (Tenten and Kiba) started running the other way, but got ambushed by Sakura.

SPLAT.

There goes two more pies, right into Tenten and Kiba's face.

The six surprised shinobi slumped down on the floor and wiped their faces in shock. Sakura and Lee stood proudly, in front of them.

"What the hell was that for?" Ino shrieked.

"My hair! My wonderful, long, smooth hair!" Neji complained. His hair was covered with pie.

"That's for spying, scheming and plotting against us." Lee said proudly. Sakura nodded.

"But, most importantly…" Sakura said and winked. "YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!"

Suddenly, Ashton Kutcher ran into the restaurant. Everybody screamed.

Ashton started hugging everyone and everyone talked at once, with pie dripping down their faces. Everyone except Neji, that is…

He's still complaining about having pie thrown at his perfected, long, brown, silky pecan hair he spent hours shampooing, brushing and hair drying that night…

WHAT A SWEET WAY TO END THE STORY…

ASHTON KUTCHER AND PIE…

WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NARUTO…

BUT WHO CARES…

BECAUSE I JUST SAVED A BUNCH OF MONEY ON MY CAR INSURANCE BY SWITCHING TO GEICO.

BUT GEICO HATES ME…

**THE END.**

**Ok, well, here it is. I'll have a hard time parting away from this story, but never fear. I'll have plenty new stories ready for everyone.**

**Please check out my other fics. And I hope I can continue to write authentic, genuine stories to please the crowd.**

**Chapter 11…goodbye everyone.**

**Rin Owayo. **


End file.
